ICan't Take The Distance
by arain101
Summary: A few years ago, Freddie Benson has been told, his girlfriend, Sam Puckett, was killed by a hit and run. He's taking it pretty good though...or is he? And is Sam really even dead? I think so. This may or may not be Seddie or Creddie but I'm pretty sure it might be Seddie R/R. Igoodbye hasn't happened and Seddie never broke up. INAC is currently on Hiatus until further notice.
1. Introduction

**Freddie's POV**

It's been eight years...eight years since the last Icarly...eight years since I decided to finish school early...eight years since I've been to Seattle...eight years since I talked to Carly, Spencer, even Gibby...eight long years since she, Sa-, no I can't say it, I can't say her name, it's been eight years since her mom told everyone, Sam died in a hit and run. My mom's kept me up to date on everyone though. I made her promise not to give my location to anyone in Seattle. From talking to my mom, I found out all my friends went out to make something of themselves.

Carly Shay. Actor, comedian, best friend of the deceased. Carly, she's now on broadway and making something of herself. She's one of the top 10 best actor's in America. There's rumors going around that she's 'supposedly' dating Johnny Depp. Carly has a new movie coming out, it's called, 'Crime Or Comedian? Club Francisco'.

Spencer Shay. He's a worldwide famous artist. His artwork is displayed all over America and Canada. His latest masterpiece made me cry, I actually cried, it's called, 'Once Best Friends, Now Grown Apart'. It was a collage made out of tiny pictures of random people. He made it look like me, Carly, him, Gibby, Brad, and...*sigh* Sam. From what I heard, Spencer's married to Sasha Stryker and they have a daughter, Skylar.

Gibby Gibson. He owns a restaurant and with all the ads he's posting, it's gotten to be a quite popular restaurant. He has a restaurant in three states and get this, the restaurant is called, 'G-Son, inventor of Cheesecake'. He works with T-Bo back in Seattle. T-Bo sort of renamed the Groovie Smoothie, he named it to, 'The Groovie Smoothie, featuring T-Bo, inventor of Smoothie's...on a stick'. Gibby's slogan on all his ads are, 'You Want Cheese! We've Got Cake! You Want Cake! We've Got Cheese..' and the fine print on the ad says 'Buy three cakes, Get a liquid hand soap sample FREE!' He's still acting like a little Gibby. He's married to Tasha and expecting a kid. Just think about it, if the accident hadn't happened, then Sam and I would probably be married right now with a kid, maybe even two.

Pam Puckett. I heard she and Melanie moved to LA after the funeral. Melanie transferred to a different school closer to home. The funeral was only open to immediate family members, Spencer, and my mom. So neither me, Gibby, nor Carly got to see them lower the casket. But my friends and I had our own little ceremony going on. A week after that, I moved. I moved someplace they won't be able to find me, I moved to San Francisco, it's by California but I'm just glad I haven't ran into the Puckett's.

Now I bet you're all wondering what I, Fredward Benson, have been up to these past eight years. Well I'm this big time American singer and I'm also the manager of the Pear Stores across the state. I'm under a different name though so no one from Seattle can find me and track me down. The name I'm using is Fredrick-Ward Ben-Sniggory-Son. Sound familiar? Yeah I know. I got it after watching Harry Potter. I changed my name a bit but it still sounds similar to my name.

My mom said she saw the Puckett's a few times when she came to visit me and see if I'm having my biweekly tick baths.

Every time she sees them, she acts weird, weirder than usual. It's like she's hiding something. I've tried asking her what it was but she always changes the subject every time.

When I ask if I can come with her to have one last look at them and see what Melanie looks like now, my mom always says no and makes up the lamest excuse.

 **xxx**

 **A/N Sorry for not updating Ineed A Change. I've been busy with family stuff and trying to write this story that I've had in my head for sometime now. This'll be Seddie but not right away. I'll update Ineed A Change soon but I don't know when because I'm still working on it. I want this to sort of be a Christmas story so I'll be working on this for December. Sorry again for Ineed A Change. I'm thinking of doing a Creddie Christmas one shot later, I don't know yet, but here's a question you should be asking yourself, why does Freddie think his mom is acting weird after seeing the Puckett's? What could make her act so weird? Does this have something to do with Sam? Was it Ms Benson that hit Sam because Sam was dating her little Fredward? And what does all this have to do with Jeremy Puckett and Sam's Uncle Carmine?**

 **Read to find out.**


	2. IMeet Kelsey

**Chapter Two**

 **Freddie's POV**

It has been eight years since I've talked to Sam. 'What does Sam look like now?' I thought to myself. I was sitting in Mc Donald's having lunch when all of a sudden, I looked to my right and saw a girl, not just any girl, but a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes eating three tables down from me.

"Melanie?" The girl looked over and I gasped. She looks a lot like Sam with the curls in her hair.

"Um no. My name is Kelsey Shadow" The girl replied back rather shy and at the same time shocked. Just then, a guy walked in that looks a lot like Sam's uncle Carmine.

"Kelsey?" The guy called out.

"Yes Karma?"

"It's time to go"

Kelsey and Karma both walked out the door and I decided to follow them because something didn't seem right about all this. As I was following them, I noticed we weren't in town anymore. We were in an abandoned industrial park.

"What did you say to him?"

"N-nothing"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay now get down the hole back to your cellar, and take Sammy, Tammy, Kimmy and Timmy with you" I heard Karma tell Kelsey, just then I saw three little girls and one little boy that looked about 8 and 4.

"Alright" I heard her say.

I started walking back to the city to get help. As I was just getting out of the Industrial Park, my mom saw me and ran up to me embracing me in one of her 'Your safe now don't go leaving my sight again hugs'

"Fredward Karl Benson! Where have you been?" I could tell she was pissed because she used my real name.

"Mom there's a girl in there, her name is Kelsey but she looks a lot like Sam and Melanie"

"Impossible, Sam is dead. Time to move on from her" My mom said it like she was unable to believe me but she said it kind of strangely like she was full of emotions and joy at the same time.

That night I couldn't get to sleep thinking of Kelsey and the condition she's in. The next morning, I walked downstairs and saw my mom talking to the cops.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Freddie? It's time"


End file.
